Darth Pyktis
by Zgogery
Summary: Darth Cognus just had to get rid of her apprentice Millennial, but never thought he would plant that bomb. Harry never dreamed he would escape the Dursleys. Funny How things work like that. Hogwarts and the entire world is in for a shock. The Galaxy will never be the same. WARNINGS INSIDE! READ THE FIRST AUTHOR'S NOTE
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars **

**So, Pyktis translates to Anger in the ancient sith dialect, incase you wee wondering where i got the name**

**For the sake of my sanity, Harry was born in 1990, he is 5 years old. Danny was born in 1989, he is 6 years old. The lab accident happened when Danny was 14. He is still in the United States though. Jean was born in 1991, she is 4 years old. Scott was born in 1988, he is 6 years old. Rogue is born in 2000, and was 16 when the first X-Men movie was around. Darth Millennial just left Darth Cognus, who is seeking a new apprentice.**

**Hope that helps set a timetable of when this is in each timeline**

**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING **

**There will be slavery, character death, heavy wizarding world bashing, possible underage sex, Brutal weasley bashing (mainly Molly, Ron, Percy, and Ginny), Brutal Dumbledore Bashing, Polygamy, Rape, Sexual Situations, violence, Possible Incest, and whatever else my mind can come up with! I will warn you when lemon is about to occur though, and when it ends incase you prefer to skip it. **

**I just wanted to warn you incase anyone has a problem with any of the above listed things, despite them being out of your control as well as NOT EVEN REAL! Get real, all of you idiots who flame stories because you don't like a specific genre in fanfiction or specific mature theme such as incest, torture, etc. Anyway . . . . . **

**NOW THAT THAT HAS BEEN TAKEN CARE OF . . . .**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 1**

Darth Cognus looked around, observing her surroundings. Her apprentice, that foolish boy Millennial had flee from her, intending to start his own little 'cult' of sith, she was sure. He had always argued with her over the need for the rule of two. She sighed, and spun on her heel, entering her ship before flying off, occasionally glancing at the tracer she had placed within his lightsaber whilst he had slept the first night of his apprenticeship. She put in the coordinates for her safehouse on Ziost, the ship's autopilot taking over. She got up, entering the training room of her ship, as she selected a training simulation. 30 Autoturrets sprang up from the floor, as laser guided miniature missile launchers popped up every few feet along the walls, 15 in total. She activated her lightsabers, the twin crimson plasma blades lashing through the air, deflecting turret bolts and slicing up missiles. She threw one, severing the top of a turrent, and dodged as a missile screamed by the space her head had previously occupied. She shot force lightning at the missiles in front of her, creating a explosion that took out 3 more turrets, as she grabbed her lightsaber from the air, before throwing both at the missile launchers, destroying two and damaging a third. She ripped the damaged launcher off it's base, narrowly avoiding another projectile as she let the hunk of machinery drop.

She hissed in pain as a bolt grazed her cheek, a light burn already appearing. She growled, throwing her right lightsaber, before swinging her left in a wide arc, catching another two missiles, and their subsequent launchers in the slash. She smirked, muttering to herself. "9 down, 36 to go." She twirled out of the way of a cluster of bolts, guiding the missiles around the room before darting in front of a turret, dashing away at the last moment, feeling the blast of air as the missiles hit the turret. she grabbed her lightsabers, stabbing one to the right, frying a turret's circuitry, before force pushing a few missiles back to their owners. She threw her left lightsaber, finishing off the 2 launchers to the left, and did the same to the 3 on the right with her right lightsaber. She smirked, having whittled it down to 25 turrets and 5 launchers already. She dodged again, preparing her lightsabers again, a maniacal glint in her eye.

~~~MEANWHILE, THE UNKNOWN REGIONS, IN AN UNDISCOVERED SOLAR SYSTEM, EARTH~~~

(Be reminded, the way I am writing this next part, I am thinking like a stupid, petulant child [aka Dudley Dursley], not a writer. I honestly don't like writing like what I am about to do, but I am doing it all for the sake of realism)

Dudley smirked, looking at his cousin. He and his buddy Piers Polkiss had cornered the little freak at last. The little freak had been at home, just being his freakish freaky self. Dudley had told him to get him a snack, but the puny little freaky freakish freak had just sat there in his cupboard, doing nothing but being freaky.

(I can't do it anymore, back to civilised writing techniques!)

Dudley had stomped over to the door, practically ripping it off it's hinges, and thrown the freak out of his little hole. The thing had just looked at him with those freaky eyes, and stared at him. Dudley had roared threateningly (at least, he though it sounded that way) but to no avail. He had finally started to kick the downed figure, who, finally understanding rushed away. Dudley, confident that it was to the kitchen, sat there with a smug look as he thought, 'Good! Maybe I'll hit him again, then throw the food away and tell him I want more!' With his decision made, he stood there for a minute, before looking around. He gaped, seeing the front door open wide, a small child running away down the sidewalk. He rushed out, despite his considerable girth, and quickly saw his mate, Piers Polkiss. He pointed in the direction of the fleeing figure, as his mate grinned.

The two boys chased the freak, eventually cornering him, leading to the current situation. The two got closer, evil grins on their faces, when the air dropped in temperature. There was a hum of something turning on behind them, but before Dudley could turn around, he felt a stinging pain in his back. He gasped, seeing a red beam of energy protruding from his chest, as Piers sufferedca similiar fate. The two collapsed, holes a few inches in diameter straght through their chests, cauterized shut. As they collapsed, a robed figure stepped over their lifeless corpses, observing the quivering form of a young child before her.

DARTH COGNUS' SHIP, HYPERSPACE

Darth Cognus panted, observing the room as she reattached her lightsabers to her belt. The scattered remains of turrets, missiles, and missile launchers scattered the floor, a heavy feel of ozone in the air as the metal cooled. Gouges lay over the metal, evidencing where she struck wiith her lightsabers. She turned, making her way back to the cockpit with a mental note to replace everything in the training room. She checked where they were, grumbling when she realized she still had another two hours until her destination, when an explosion rocked her ship. She slammed the hyperdrive off, her ship lurching unnaturally as it abruptly stopped in mid flight. She cursed, making her way to the back of the ship where she sensed the location of the explosion once she scanned and detected no hostile ships or projectiles. Once she saw the location as well as the remains of the explosive, she sighed. It seems to have been a parting gift from her apprentice. He seemed to have rigged something in his private quarters aboard the shuttle the two tended to travel in when he had decided to leave her tutelage.

She sighed, adding 'repair spare quarters' to her mental checklist. She went to her star map, checking where she had ended up, and groaned. Her abrupt stop in the midst of a hyperdrive jump had damaged her hyperdrive engine, as well as left her stranded in the unknown regions. she sighed, before scanning the solar system and groaning when she realized that there was no civilization capable of hyperdrive here, she lowered the level of sensors, until they would detect pre-hyperdrive, civilization, and was surprised when she got results. She refined her scan, receiving the information that the third planet from this system's star had sentient life. She approached, surprised when she detected technology on the planet's moon, but scoffed when she realized she got her hopes up for nothing. Nothing was there except a few exploratory craft, almost like dinosaurs compared to even the most basic systems most low class people had access to.

She was about to dismiss the use of even scanning the planet for anything useful, when she was hit by a wave of force energy. She snapped to alert, sending out a wave of her own energy, only to come up with nothing. She scanned the surrounding area, finding no other ships. She turned her sensors on the planet, and to her surprise, found a rather strong force sensitive among the masses. She flew closer, careful to mask her presence as she approached. she landed her shuttle on a rooftop near the force signurature, and carefully left her ship, ensuring that her experiemental cloaking device was working. she would hate to be trapped here and be hunted for by the locals if they found her ship and assumed a hostile presence had come to their world. She hopped down into an alley, seeing a pair of humans, to her shock, approaching a bundle on the ground. She beat past her shock at finding humans, and not some completely new race, but humans, one of the most well known races, on a backwater planet incapable of hyperdrive, barely off their own little rock. She eyed the bundle, and realized it was a small child. She sent out a wave of force energy and noted, with disgust, that the small child was the force sensitive, She smirked, a plan already coming together in her mind, as she silently approached the two young humans approaching the child. With the hum of hot plasma, the duo were stopped in their tracks.

She felt her lips twitch upward for a second, seeing their bodies slump lifelessly to the ground, before stepping over their bodies, and gazing at the child. He was shivering, the clothes hanging off of his frame in a way that screamed 'ABUSE'. She growled in her throat, having a personal reason to dislike such treatment. She had been raised in a rather large houshold, when raiders had attacked her family when she was little. They had killed her 3 brothers and father, before repeatedly raping her mother in front of her and her sisters. Her, being the youngest, was last, and had to watch them all rape her entire family, before putting bullets into their heads. When it came to her, the leader took a liking to her, keeping her instead. For the next 5 years, she had been his plaything, being raped, abused, and used as a reward to his men for 'jobs well done'. Ever since she had carved a shiv, killed the leader, and slaughtered them all and escaped, she had had a particular dislike for rapists, abusers, and their ilk. Once she had become a Sith, it had merely been translated to 'those who rape, abuse, and injure anyone that could offer me an advantage'. Unfortunately for those two, the child was one such being,at least in theory.

Darth Cognus shook her head, back to the present, and saw the boy looking at her, her lightsaber, and then the two dead humans behind her. She reached out with her senses, looking at the child's aura. He seemed to be exuding a presence of pain, hatred, and the desire to dominate. She smirked, thinking of the possibilities. The child probably wasn't even aware of such thoughts or feelings. She noticed a strand of energy leading away from the boy, several in fact. She sensed a malevolent presence from one, a horribly light and cheery presence from the second, a bored and complacent feeling from the third, and a strange mix of envy and utter loathing coming from the last one. The first seemed the strongest, practically clawing at his aura and energy, and concentrated mainly around his forhead. The other three seemed to just float lazily around the boy. She felt a tug on her robe, and, shaking her head, saw the boy tugging at the cloth around her wrist, looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Um . . . . Miss? What did you do to Dudley and Polkiss?" She heard him say, before chuckling. She leaned down, adopting what she hoped was a non-threatening face, before looking at him. She saw his eyes widen, eyes darting to her horns, before he fainted. She sighed, grabbing the boy, and taking him back to her ship. She eventually put him onto a cot in the small medbay of the ship, injecting a sleeping drug into his arm to keep him still and silent . She ran a scan of his body, expecting a 2, maybe 3 year old kid. She was astounded this kid was 5 years old. She growled in the back of her throat, remembering the signs of abuse she had seen. She grabbed a few nurtitional supplemants, as well as a few other vaccines for common illnesses they might encounter, and injected them all into his blood stream. She went back to the cockpit, taking them off the planet and towards the large gas giant in this system. She placed her ship behind it, away from prying eyes, and got to work. She started by using her rudimentary knowledge of engineering to bring the hyperdrive up to the level where it wouldn't haphazardly explode when in use, but nowhere near a good enough shape she would usually use. She went back to the medbay, injecting the few remaining vaccines and such that needed to be done individually, meditating in between doses. Her task done, she gave the boy one more dose of sleeping agent, before heading to the cockpit. She input the coodinates for Ziost, and settled down for the flight.

**Well, What did you think? I think it turned out pretty well, considering my recent case of writer's block. Sorry about that by the way. Anyway, hope you guys like it!**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**BY THE WAY, TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY, DEPENDING ON WHEN I POST THIS, SO FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT KNOW ME IN REAL LIFE, OR JUST WANT TO ANYWAY, YOU CAN WISH ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY AS A REVIEW OR PM**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Re- posted with fixed grammar as well as detail changes, tell me if I missed anything**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars**

**I KNOW I DONT NEED TO REITERATE, BUT WE NEED TO **

**STOP SOPA STOP SOPA STOP SOPA STOP SOPA STOP SOPA STOP SOPA STOP SOPA STOP SOPA**

**Darth Cognus is 27 right now, so 22 years older than Harry**

**Anyway, to the story . . . . . . .**

Darth Cognus sighed as she scanned Ziost. She raised an eyebrow, seeing the remains of a freighter on the planets surface when scanning around her safehouse. She ran scans for any signs of life, and found 47 lifeforms. She also scanned for any droids, and found 120 droids aboard the ship. She landed nearby, activating the cloaking device, and donned her sith robes. She set a sensor to alert her when the child awoke, and set out for the wreckage. The survivors were gathered around small fires, while a few were meditating. She cursed, realizing that they were jedi, and masked her force signurature. Securely hidden, she crept towards the camp, before stopping behind a jagged chnk of metal imbedded within the rocky ground. She surveyed the area, counting 3 Jedi, as well as several beings in force-restricting manacles that were in a crudely made jail, of sorts. She sent out a small tendril of force energy, sensing the darkness within these prisoners. She grinned, recognizing dark jedi, before cursing when one of the Jedi yelled as he fell out of meditation, obviously a padawan. She withdrew her aura, and gripped her twin lightsabers, as well as making sure her vibro-blades were in their holsters at her ankles, wrists, things, torso, and waist.

The three wandered in her direction, as the other beings revealed themselves to be dozens of soldiers from various militia and security taskforces within the republic. She crouched as they approached, and bounded over her cover, bringing a lightsaber down on one Jedi, whilst swinging a vibro-blade at a second. The plasma blade bit into the arm of the jedi, searing into the flesh of his forarm, as his hand fell to the ground. He screamed, grabbing his hand as he dropped the lighsaber in his other hand. The other Jedi dodged the cortosis-weave enhanced vibro-blade, and swung his lightsaber at her. She dodged, beheading the injured jedi, before throwing her lightsaber outward in an arc, catching the Jedi's lightsaber on her blade. She dodged a force push from the third Jedi, who dodged her flying lightsaber as it flew back to her. Three of the soldiers fell, gashes in their chests, as she focused on the Jedi.

She swung both sabers, dropping her blade, but the Jedi blocked her, only to be hit by a force enhanced punch to the gut. His partner was thrown back with a forcepush, as she grabbed a soldier with the force, forcing his hand on the trigger of his gun and forcing him to aim at his compatriots. He took out 4 of them before she stopped, blocking several lightsabers. She swung her lightsaber forward, using the force to light the dead Jedi's lightsaber and throw it at the soldiers. She jumped, swinging her lighsaber down on the Jedi, while stabbing forward at the other. Dodging blaster fire, she grabbed the padawan Jedi around the neck, putting him in a chokehold. She held a lightsaber to his neck, before sliding it sideways, killing the Jedi. The last one cried out, before roaring with unrestrained rage, and charging at her. She dodged, blocking more blaster fire, and used force repulse to knock everyone backward. She grabbed her weapons, attaching them where they belonged, before using force lightning to fry the soldiers. She dodged a lightaber, seeing the Jedi carrying one of his companions lightsabers as well, swinging both at her. She force pushed him away, shooting force lightning at him. He cried out, dropping the lightsabers, as he fell to his knees. She grabbed all three lightsabers, as well as a lightwhip, surprisingly enough.

She switched the whip on, the green beam hanging lazily. She swung it, ending the lives of several soldiers, as the Jedi screamed his throat raw. She grinned, before swinging the whip, it wrapping around his neck. She yanked it towards her, his head seperating from his body as it swung away. She turned, decimating the remaining soldiers, before turning to the Dark Jedi. She used the force to place all the bodies into a pile, before moving all the salvageable weapons and equipment into another pile, keeping her vibro-blades, the 3 lightsabers as well as her own, the lightwhip, and a small pistol on her. She approached the jail, shredding the walls. The 6 prisoners looked at her, awe in their eyes. "I am Darth Cognus. Lord of the Sith." They gazed at her in awe. They never saw the vibro-blade swinging towards them until it was too late. The life forms taken care of, she was about to go investigate the droids, when she received a notification that the child had awoken. She strode back to her ship, thinking of the answers to the questions he would undoubtedly have.

She entered her ship, and made her way to the medbay. She found the boy there, looking around curiously. He gazed curiously at her, before staring at her horns. She snapped her fingers, as he shook his head, looking into her eyes. She almost shuddered, seeing the power that lay just below the surface in the child's eyes. He narrowed his eyes, glaring at her, before saying, "Where have you taken me? Where am I? What are you? Did you kill Dudley and Piers?" He fired off in quick succession. Darth Cognus took a second before she answered. "Firstly, You are on the planet Ziost, and are aboard my ship. Second, I am an Iktotchi, a native of the moon Iktotch of the planet Iktotchon. Lastly, if you are referring to the two young humans that had trapped you in that alley, then yes, they are dead." The child blanched, his moment of bravery gone, as he realized he was an unknown amount of time and space away from home, on another planet, and that two people he knew were dead. He looked up, a steely glint in his eye, as she returned his glare.

"What is you name, child?" Darth Cognus said, not wanting to have to keep referring to him as 'child' for however long she had to. "My name is Harry, Harry Potter. Who are you?" He said, his bravado returning. She smiled internally, happy that her possible replacement for Millennial wasn't some spineless oaf of a being. He had spirit, spirit that could be harnessed to empower the Sith. She looked into his eyes again, before she felt a powerful force vision approaching. She got a glazed look in her eyes, as she told Harry she would be back, not really hearing herself. She left the room, the door locking behind her, as she headed to her meditation room. She just barely made it, managing a half decent meditative pose before she lapsed into a vision.

_**WITHIN THE VISION**_

_ Darth Cognus looked around, smiling wide at her apprentice, his emerald green eyes burning with rage, unrestrained fury, and practically glowing of power. He rose, as she handed him a sith holocron, specifically the holocron of Darth Bane, before handing him the holocron of Darth Zannah as well, both of her masters. He smirked, a glint in his eyes she could not quite place. He bowed, thanking her, before walking off. The vision changed, and instead it was her with her former apprentice, Darth Millennial. He glared at her with a hateful expression, before rushing forward. She saw everything blur, as she could tell the vision was moving forward, the force not wanting her to see something. She saw everything gain clarity, before she saw he with a vibro-blade in Millennial's chest, her lightsaber at his throat. She could feel her entire body about ready to collapse, and glanced around the battleground. The bodies of many beings lay scattered around them. They all bore the insignia that Millennial himself wore on his robe and had etched on his palm. She grinned, realizing this was his 'Sith Religion'. She cut him down, but collapsed, pain filling her nerves, as her world went up in fire. She heard the voice of a young man, hardened by conflict. He laughed, before leaning down, his neon green eyes shining with malice, as all went dark. _

_ She felt a burst of pleasure, as she screamed in ectasy. She was shocked at the change, before she stood dumbly at the words she heard in her own voice. "YES! MASTER! MASTER! FUCK! FUCK ME MASTER!" Darth Cognus zoned out, before gaining awareness of her surroundings again in time to see the final vision. It was a wartorn battlefield. She gazed around, a feeling of rightness in the atmosphere of this place. She turned, and gasped when she saw the Jedi Temple on Coruscant in ruins. There was chunks of it missing, and entire towers and nits of the city were collapsed. From what she remembered from the last time she was there, she was standing on the site of the Senate building. Her future self walked up some stairs, one of the few remaining things on this place, and saw a shadowy figure standing at the top of a platform overlooking the battlefield. They seemed to be gazing at something, and she moved forward, gasping when she saw thousands of force users fighting below. There were othere skirmishes around a much larger one. The shadowy figure turned to her, a female Twil'ek by the looks of it, and grinned at her. "Amazing what our Master has accomplished, is it not?" She asked. Darth Cognus merely nodded, turning back to the battle. She saw the same figure that had knocked her out fighting in the center of the battle field. There were many Jedi surrounding him, all wearing the robed of the Jedi Council._

_ The Council seemed to be attempting to convince him to call this battle off, but the man just laughed. His form began to blur, before he had his lightsaber through the heart of one Jedi, a lightwhip in his other hand killing several minor Jedi fighting in smaller fights. The Jedi immediately swarmed him. He matched every punch, kick, and slash with one of his own, his entire being put into this one fight. He swung his lightsaber, hitting a button on the hilt, as the restriction for the saber length was shut off. The plasma shot out, shredding through two unexpecting Jedi, before he deactivated it, pulling out another lightsaber, as both lit, plasma coming from both ends. He swung his dual-wielded double lighsabers, deflecting every shot taken at him. He ended another Jedi, leaving twelve members of the council left. The others backed off, as he smirked, before closing his lightsabers. He used a powerful force repulse, but somehow filled it with force lightning, as it spread outward. It hit the jedi, eight being smart enough to shield themselves with the force, while four more got fried, and several Jedi in other skirmishes were killed. He had racked up quite a body count, and looked nowhere near done. he pushed his hand out, but instead of what she expected, that is to say, a force push, he focused on a dead body. The dead Jedi grew and shifted, turning into a massive creature with dark black scales. It grew bigger, before flying up, flapping massive wings. It flew upwards, a roar splitting the air, as she placed an unknown word to the creature. 'dragon'. She watched it open it's mouth, and she gasped as it let loose flame from it's maw, ending the lives of various Jedi, the flames passing harmlessly over the sith before swinging around, and snapping up several Jedi into it's jaws. The floor they were standing on exploded, as she turned, the smoke blowing towards her. As the smoke hit, everything went dark._

_**END OF VISION**_

Darth Cognus collapsed, her breathing shallow. She had no idea who this 'master' of hers was, but she had every intention of preventing it from being a viable future at all. She had to prevent that at all costs!

**THE MOST EVILEST THING EVER INVENTED (Except SOPA) . . . . . . **

**CLIFFHANGER**

**DUH DUH DUH!**

**ANYWAY, READ AND REVIEW**

**TELL ME IF I NEE TO CORRECT IT GRAMMATICALLY**

**IN NEED OF BETA READER!**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars**

**Wow, you guys get a real treat this chapter. This will include the first sex scene I have ever written, so don't be too critical if it isn't up to your standards. Wish me luck, and don't forget to review with what you want to see happen in the story!**

**TO THE STORY**

Harry looked around, seeing the metal walls reflect the harsh light of the overhead fixtures. He heard a door, and saw the mysterious woman from the alley. He noticed the horns again, and began thinking about what she was, while a darker part of his mind plotted what it would do to her, taking notice of her curves and upturned lips. The dark force oozed excitement, it's host unaware of the parasite. Harry was sprung from his musings, hearing the sound of someone snapping their fingers. He saw her glaring at him, and narrowed his eyes. His chest swelled with newfound courage, and he matched her glare, before shooting off several questions. "Where have you taken me? Where am I? What are you? Did you kill Dudley and Piers?" She seemed to be deep in thought, before she answered. "Firstly, You are on the planet Ziost, and are aboard my ship. Second, I am an Iktotchi, a native of the moon Iktotch of the planet Iktotchon." This threw Harry off, as he had met his first 'alien'. "Lastly, if you are referring to the two young humans that had trapped you in that alley, then yes, they are dead." Harry's bravado disappeared, as the young human realized the severity of the situation.

Deep inside, that part of Harry that the young child had always repressed or had stopped in fear of being beaten, managed to slip to the surface. Harry glared at her, his anger at his lot in life and his relatives shining through within his eyes. She ignored his glared, and nonchalantly said, "What is your name, child?" Harry sat there for a second, before responding with, "My name is Harry, Harry Potter. Who are you?" The imaginative child within Harry chortled, realizing how similiar he sounded to that secret agent Dudley saw on TV, Lond, Mond, Bond- That's it, Bond! She looked at him, before her eyes glazed over. She mumbled something about returning later, as she stumbled out of the room, the door sealing shut behind her. He gazed at the slate of metal, wondering what just happened. He shrugged it off, before starting to explore the room he was in. He saw a metal person up against the wall, before he realized, as excitement filled him to the brim, that it was a robot.

Harry approached it, poking it then running aacross the room, he turned, as he got a bit disappointed that it wasn't moving. He wandered around, before he started to get quite bored. He went to the door, and saw a keyboard built into the wall. There were strange symbols on it, (Harry doesn't know Basic) but Harry shrugged, and started to hit buttons. After a few minutes, he was growing annoyed. He wished that this door would just OPEN! He backed away, shocked, as the door crumpled like paper, ending up as a twisted hunk of scrap metal that flew down the hall, as the clang of metal on metal reverberated through the deck. He was shocked out of his stupor, the sound of approaching footsteps echoing down the hallway. He ducked into a corner, seeing the lady from before storm down the hallway, before looking at the door. She seemed shocked, before looking directly at Harry, a frown on her face.

-line break-

Darth Cognus got up from her meditative stance, before she heard the sound of twisting metal, followed by the screech as metal compacted against metal. She rushed towards the source, and saw a clump of metal imbedded into the wall in front of her. She looked towards it's origin, and noticed the door to the medical ward was missing. She sensed fear through the force, and realized that it was the boy. She smirked, realizing he was more powerful than she had first thought, before looking directly at him, slightly annoyed at the trouble she knew he would be. He had already demonstrated a strong durability towards punishment, if his abuse at the hands of the humans was any indication, and had just shown her he had an affinity with the force that, if honed, would lead to a dangerous weapon. She smirked, her mind already thinking up a training regime for her new apprentice. She frowned, giving off an aura of displeasure. It wouldn't do to let her apprentice know that she was proud of his display of the force. She approached him, Crouching down so she was eye level with him. "Harry? How would you like me to train you? I can teach you how to control what you just did. Just be my . . . apprentice." Harry seemed to gauge her reaction, before nodding, a wide smile on his face. She smirked, as a feeling of dread washed over Harry of what that smirk could mean.

-line break-

FIVE YEARS LATER

-line break-

Harry kneeled before his master, smiling widely at her praise. The remains of various bounty hunters and a few dark Jedi were scattered around the room they were in. As a birthday gift to him, an Earth custom she had obtained a liking of when he had mentioned it at the age of 7, she had sent him on a mission to kill those around him. These were the same men and women who had raped and killed an aquaintance of Harry's, specifically his first real crush. The young pre-teen had vowed vengeance, much to his master's amusement, and Cognus had decided that she would send him to kill them, seeing as how his anger at them was an unnecessary distraaction from her apprentice's training. As a reward if he succeeded, she had promised him that he could collect on any bounties for these men, as well as take whatever resources he wished from them.

He had piled all their weapons, armor, intact and deactivated droids, along with a bunch of lightsabers from the dark jedi. he had managed to find two deactivated astromech droids, four protocol droids, ten battle droids, and a rusty old droid he couldn't recall the name of. Harry looked around himself and his master, the Iktochi Sith had a large grin upon her face. She gazed at the pile of bodies, noticing how her apprentice had absolutely no regrets in the deaths of those men and women.

-line break-

Harry paced around his room, debating on his cover story for his girlfriend. His master had encouraged him to lead at least three lives, hiving him the skills to multitask and keep up multiple personalities without failing. He had a Twi'lek girlfriend on Tatooine who thought he was a common laborer named Dustin, he was in a polygamous relationship with two twin Togruta teenagers on Dantooine, had a coven of thieves at his beck and call on Coruscant, and had various groups of men and women he had hidden from the Jedi, the law, and his master. They were all loyal to him, and he was slowly using Sith-specific mind trick techniques to twist their minds into the perfect slaves. The Twi'lek and Togrutas would do ANYTHING for him, bar commit genocide. The thieves and the ones he had hidden were progressing rather well, and he epected his ENTIRE entourage within each persona to fall under his will within the next 5 months. He had also been slipping a weakening agent into th drinks of a few force-sensitive hermits on Dantoiine, as well as Bespin. He had been slowly corrupting them, and had managed to get them all to start to at least consider the merits of the dark side. IT would take significantly longer due to his need for them not to notice this until they were in his thrall.

He had however, taken a new girlfriend recently, and had yet to come up with a cover story as to why he was gone. He was in a difficult situation, his girlfriend being the daughter of the current Queen of Naboo, and himself masquerading as the last scion of a long since 'extinct' Nabooian noble house. He had merely found the last vestiges of this family, driven into hiding by political enemies centuries ago and forgotten, and wiped them out, except for one. He put the youngest female adult under his thrall, keeping the knowledge of her out to the public as the dead family resurfaced. He had grown fond of the 'delights' the woman offered, so had hired a body double on the pretense of security issues, and had the double die in a car crash, posing as the woman, while the ACTUAL women pretended to be the double. Long story short, he had kept his sex slave, become a nobleman, at least on Naboo, and was dating the daughter of the Queen.

He suddenly got an idea, he could write it off as a family issue, having heard rumors of one of his family still being alive, but was let down when he found out it was a power grab by someone wanting to get close to the royalty of Naboo through his connection with the Queen's daughter. His cover story complete, he flopped onto the bed, hitting a button on the wall. The noblewoman turned sex slave rushed into the room the collar around her throat alerting her to her master's needs. She walked towards him, a sway in her hips. He had his slave naked whenever possible, and since his Master didn't seem to care, it stayed that way. The slave, her name engraved on the collar, started to undress her master. Harry rubbed his finger over the name on the collar, smirking. "Sola, what are you waiting for, get to it." Harry said, a smirk on his face.

WARNING WARNING SEX SCENE WARNING WARNING

Sola smiled widely, quickly pulling Harry's clothes off the rest of the way, as she beheld his physique. She kneeled down, as her smile grew even wider, if possible. She reached out, her hands grasping the semi-hard piece of meat in front of her. She stretched her neck out, blowing on the tip, as Harry's tool grew a bit more. She slipped the head into her mouth, slowly sucking in the organ. Harry groaned, as Sola's well trained and very practiced blowjob skills came to the table. He grasped her head, intertwining her hair with his fingers. She slid her tongue around the head, humming softly. She slid down further, engulfing the entire head, and slowly taking the whole shaft. She reached the base of his cock, all six and a half inches down her throat. She gagged for a few seconds, before Harry let go of her head, giving her the chance to breath. She gazed lovingly at Harry, fanatical devotion in her eyes.

Harry growled, a primal urge since before the discovery of the wheel taking over. He flipped her over, her pussy coming into Harry's view. He was about to enter her, his cock leaking pre-cum, when he heard the squawk of a bird, followed by a flash of fire and a melodic song entering the room. Harry threw his lightsaber at the disturbance, throwing quick combat clothes on, as Sola did as planned and grabbed the twin blasters from the walls, and then hit a button on her collar. Liquid metal flowed from the armor, leaving a flexible metal alloy in it's wake. She had been given this feature on her collar incase of a situation like this where there was an attack during a compromising situation. It empasized her curves and outlined her womanly phisique, acting as a distraction while she shot at you.

END SEX SCENE END SEX SCENE END SEX SCENE END SEX SCENE

Harry was mad, no, he was fucking pissed. He had been enjoying his slave, and had been about to get his rocks off, when this happened. He called his lightaber to him, noting the clump of red feathers it had flown from. He cautiously approached, and gaped. There was a bright red bird with grand plummage in yellows and reds laying there. He was about to investigate further, when it gave a weak squawk. He almost stumbled, shocked this thing survived a direct hit from a lightsaber. He pounced near it, readying himself. He send out a tendril of force energy, and sensed light energy flowing off this being in it's injured state. He was about to strike it down, when he recalled something his master had told him.

FLASHBACK

_Harry gazed at the ruins of the hut, a smirk on his face. He and Darth Cognus had just razed a village to the ground, seeing as how they had refused to turn against their Republic guards, not welcoming them and refusing to leave the resources here for the Sith. They were about to strike down the last of the villagers, when Cognus held his arm back when he swung his lightsaber. She forced (PUN) his arm back to his side, deactivating his lightsaber. She gave a shake of her head, and he nodded, a bit confused. She turned to the villager, and gripped him around the throat, her nails cutting into his skin. She lifted him up, gazing into his eyes. She began to thrum with power, standing there, before dropping him. Harry gazed at her curiously, and she gave a smug look. _

_ "I altered his memories, using Sith mind trick and mind control techniques you shall learn soon, to make him think a rogue Jedi we have in a cell at our base did this. This will allow us to move about without suspicion, while keeping the Jedi busy. Just remember, my apprentice, anything and anyone can be corrupted, becomin gone with the dark side! She gave a sinister cackle, turning away and heading to the ship, Harry following in her wake. Harry subtly examined the man's mind, detecting the energy, and managed to memorize the feel of it, resolving to attempt to replicate it later, gaining an advantage over his master for when HE would become the master._

_END FLASHBACK_

Harry smirked, before he halted Sola in a way oddly reminiscent of the way Cognus had stopped him, and held up a hand. He approached the bird, feeling uneasy as it began to make some rather bothersome squawking noises. Harry ripped away the dam, letting his power flow outwards. He focused it onto the bird, pouring all his darkness, anger, pain, and hatred into this. He heard the bird's cries begin to lower in volume, and eventually cease altogether. He could still sense that it was alive, but it had . . . changed. It felt darker, more like what he could feel from himself whilst meditating. He felt the power levels of the bird suddenly spike, draining him rapidly. He slammed the walls shut, barring the bird anymore of his power.

Harry panted, as Sola rushed to his side, her utter devotion to him, along with her collar, allowing her to be aware of his needs. She could feel the drain on his power, and tried to offer his solace from the weariness of it all in any way she could. Harry groaned, slowly getting to his feet, and warily approaching the bird. The bird was gone, and in it's place was a pile of ashes, with a surprisingly undamaged letter half buried in the ash. Harry went to pick it up, surprised at the fact that someone still used plant material to make writing stationary. He was about to grab it, when something darted out of the ashes and nipped his thumb. He yanked his hand back, taking notice of a cut on his thumb that sealed itself suddnly, leaving a scar within seconds. The crescent shaped scar from a bird's beak glowed black, before fading to a practically unnoticable white.

Harry scattered the ashes with the force, and gaped. There was a chick where the bird had been, and seemed to be practically reeking of the light side of the force. Harry felt nauseous just being near it. He took a step back, examining the bird. Sola suddenly stepped forward, and began to stroke it's feather's, when Harry blinked owlishly. The bird seemed to practically glow with an aura that just screamed 'SHE'S PAYING MORE ATTENTION TO ME THAN YOU'. Harry growled, stepping forward, as Sola made a squeak, and stepped behind Harry. The look he sent her assured her that they would talk later about what just happened.

Harry lit his lightsaber, and threw it, severing one wing from the surprised bird. It gave a cry of anguish, disappearing in a flash of flames. Harry, using the force, put the wing into a stasis pod, planning to study it later, before turning back to Sola, the mood long since forgotten. "Go fetch me my alchemic tools. I think it's time I utilize the Sith Alchemy I mastered recently for my own purposes." Sola rushed off, the metal flowing back into the collar, as Harry began to re-dress himself. He placed the stasis pod on his desk, and waited for Sola to return.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**HA! You really thought that I would take a PHOENIX, a creature that is supposedly empowered by PURE LIGHT, and corrupt it? Never! Besides, I've seen that way to much in fanfiction where Harry gets a phoenix early on, or a over powered familiar or animagus form (or forms) and wipes the floor with everybody, which then leads to the rest of the story being about how many titles Harry has, or how many girls he can fuck. Well, I REFUSE to follow that route.**

**ANYWAY, READ AND REVIEW**

**Tell me what you thought of my first (semi) sex scene, and if you think I should continus with them, or leave it to my betters**

**Keep in mind, that was the first sex scene I have ever wrote, so be nice**

**If you are a bitch about it . . . . . . . . . . . . IM SENDING DEADPOOL AFTER YOU**

**(to annoy you with his crazy comments)**

**EXAMPLE:**

**1 - Deadpool - You just killed the nice deranged chick from the juice bar that I was gonna score with someday maybe!**

**2 - Deadpool - Shhh. My common sense is tingling.**

**3 - Deadpool - Concussion . . . Grenade . . . Ouch . . . Healing Facter . . . The Old Pain Receptors . . . Constantly Shuffling . . . Letting Me . . . Absorb . . . The Blast . . . But . . . Now . . . Talking . . . Like . . . SHATNER!**

**4 - Deadpool - I love the smell of 372,844 pancakes in the morning. Smells like Victory.**

**5 - Deadpool - See how you like it when I smack you with an Interspatial Distorter that will temporarily phase your brain into Dimension XI!**

**Daredevil - This is an Ipod with a piece of masking tape attached to it.**

**Deadpool - It is. But for a second there you were really worried.**

**6 - Deadpool - Hey I know - - I'll kick all of your asses at the same time. How's that sound? Good? Yeah? All right chums . . . . . . Let's do this. LEEEEROOOOYYY JENKINS!**

**Yes, I just quoted Deadpool 6 times. yes I counted the number of 'E's and 'O's in that last one.**

**No I won't get rid of the quotes.**

**Anyway, read and review**

**PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

HELP!

Is there anyone out there with knowledge of computers?

My PC is having issues, so u can't post. This has been posted my my best friends PC, but I need help fixing mine. PM me or review if you have a solution. PLZ REPLY!

I can't write until I get it fixed!


End file.
